Making You Mine
by goldentigress13
Summary: Ichigo and Grimmjow have been friends since 5th grade. Now both in their second year of High School theyre best friends who both have a secret. What will hapen to their friendship when that secret gets out? And what happens after that? AU, Yaoi in later chapters . Dont like, dont read.
1. Welcome Back to School

**Making You Mine**

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic ever! And if you're reading this right now, awesome! :D Feel free to review, but please don't be rude! I'm only going to do this disclaimer once, so here it is. And one more thing, they might be like, really OOC cuz I can't tell and frankly I don't care.**

Warnings: Swearing, Yaoi (in later chapters), OOCness 

**Disclaimer: I do not, sadly, own Bleach. **

**Chapter 1: **Welcome Back to School

Ichigo's POV  
_7 o'clock A.M., Monday morning._

_Beep beep  
_I groaned as my alarm clock went off. I lazily stretched out my arm trying to find the damn thing to shut it up. My hand finally managed to slap the 'snooze' button, and god was I thankful. I looked at it to see that it was already 7 o'clock in the morning and decided that I didn't care if I was late for my first day of my second year of High School…. I was going back to sleep.

"GOOOOOOOOD MOOOOOORNIIIIIING ICHI~OOF!" My idiotic fathers voice was muffled as my foot hit his face, shoving him out of my room. Well, so much for sleeping in.

"I thought I told you I could get myself up!" I said sending him a glare.

"But Ichigo, I just wanted to make sure you were up in time for your first day of school! Your loving Father was just worried abo-"he got cut off as I slammed the door in his face.

Damn, I was really not looking forward to waking up to this every morning. Why did the summer have to end? Ah, oh well. At least he got to see his crazy friends every day. Not that he didn't get to in the summer, its just that he got to see all of his friends more in the school year. Even Grimmjow. Well, that is, if he didn't decide to skip. He sure did an awful lot of that last year. I had to continuously get on his case about it, and even then he didn't listen, I don't think... Wait…. Why was I even thinking about Grimmjow again? Well, whatever. He went to go take a quick morning shower, and when he got out he wrapped a towel around his waist and went back to his room and shut the door.

I was in the middle of putting on my new school uniform when I heard a knock on the door. "Onii-chan breakfast is ready." It was Yuzu, in her usual happy voice.

"Alright, I'll be down in a minute." I heard her turn around and go back down stairs. I finished putting the uniform on and went downstairs to start in on my breakfast. Once I got down there I saw that today Yuzu had made omelets. "Smells good, Yuzu." I told her. She just smiled at me as she put one on a plate and handed it to me. I took it gratefully and went to sit down at the table across from Karin.

"Now Ichigo," my father begins over breakfast, "don't forget about practice after school tomarrow." Geez, what an idiot.

"I don't know why you're telling me today when it isn't till tomarrow." I reply to him. I knew exactly what he was talking about, unfortunately. He was talking about the martial arts club that he himself belonged to. It's called Soul Society. It trains you in all kinds of self-defense. I don't understand why he even makes me still go; I've beaten some of the strongest fighters there. Yet, he still insists, saying something like 'You've gotta keep your skills in shape' or 'Don't want to waste that muscle.' The only reason I still go at all is simply because my friends are in it too, otherwise I'd be gone so fast.

"Just so long as you don't forget", my father says, bringing me back to the present.  
"Yeah, yeah. I won't. Don't worry." I stood up and put my plate and glass in the sink and went to go get my bag. It was almost time to start the walk to school. School itself it would most likely be long and boring, but at least he got to walk there with Grimmjow. They did live sorta close to each other, after all. But if Grimmjow is late…. I'll kick his ass. I don't know why it pisses me off so much when he's late, 'cause it's not like he's ever made us miss a lot of class before, but it just irritates me.

You're probably wondering who Grimmjow is. Grimmjow is my best friend. We met a while back, and since then we've basically stuck by each other's sides. Well, except for the occasional fights but since we don't really fight a lot you can't really count it. We bicker all the time, but that's only because he can be a self-centered arrogant prick most of the time, but he's also really funny, and theres a secret soft side to him that nobody but me has seen. His secret soft side can also make him be really cute, but _as if_ I'd _ever_ tell him that!

I glanced at the clock and read 7:25. I had better get going if I don't want to be late, it's a 25 minute walk to school and school started at 8. So I say goodbye to my sisters and my dad and head out to meet up with Grimmjow so we can walk together to our first day of school. My heart flutters a little at the thought, but I ignore it as best I can as I pushed the door open and left.

Grimmjow's POV

_7:15 o'clock Monday morning_

"Grimmjow, get your ass outta bed already!" Starrk lazily shouted up the stairs.

"Shut the hell up! You're gonna give me a damn headache if you keep doing that all morning!" I yelled back at my foster brother. God, he can be so irritating.

"Then get up already!" He shouted back. I sighed and looked at the clock. I suppose he was right. I wasn't looking forward to school at all this year and didn't even see the point in going. Normally, Starrk wouldn't bother waking me up, not caring if I was late or if I even went, but seeing as today was the first day of my second year of High School, I suppose he didn't want the teachers to start out with bad impressions. Although I'm sure they still remember from last year just how much I ditched. Man, I remember Ichigo getting on my case sooooo much for that last year. Just to piss him off though, I acted like I didn't give a shit what he said, but I actually did. He probably didn't notice, but I did start attending more. Just a little. Anyways, why am I even thinking about him right now? I don't remember. Oh, well.

I got out of bed and went in the bathroom to take a shower. When I got out, I wrapped a towel around my waist and went back to my room to put my school uniform on. After that I went downstairs to see Starrk sleeping on the sofa. "Hypocrite…." I mutter under my breath. I mean seriously, the guy yells at me to wake up, and here he is sleeping away on the couch.

"I heard that you know." He said lazily. At least… I had thought he was asleep…

I just scoffed in response and looked at the clock. 7:25. Shit. No time for breakfast. Oh well, I guess I can grab an apple on my way out. I picked up my bag and was heading out the door when Starrk started talking again.

"Aren't you at least going to eat breakfast?" he asks.

"I have an apple." I reply, holding up the apple even though I know he cant see it.

"Aren't you going to have a _real_ breakfast, is what I meant." He says, and from the tone in his voice I can tell that if I could see his face he'd be looking at me like I'm stupid. And that pisses me off.

"Obviously I don't have time to," I begin to answer him in that same tone of voice, "because, if I don't leave NOW Ichigo's gonna whoop my ass for being late meeting up with him." I shuddered. Ichigo Kurosaki. I did not want to make Ichigo mad at me, especially since I haven't seen him for like, what, 4 days. Yeah, he'd definitely be pissed if I was late. Just because he was the girly type like that. Though I would _never __**ever **_dare to tell him that. It's not like I'm afraid of him, cuz I'm not, it's just that you do not want to fuck with that kid when he's angry. It'd only result in me getting a black eye, or worse. The silent treatment. The only thing worse than being punched in the face by your best friend is being ignored by them, and believe me, I know this from firsthand experience. From the way I'm describing him, Ichigo probably sounds like a dick. But he's not, not all the time that is.

I continued out the door and started walking towards the school at a quick pace, trying to get to the spot where Ichigo will be waiting as quickly as possible. Ichigo is… well…. Ichigo, I guess. I don't really know how to describe except that he's strong, not judgmental, and he tries his hardest to be responsible whenever he can. Around his family. He loosens up around his friends though. He's really just like any other teenage guy: a smartass, caring, nice, but he can also be such a dick. So I guess he isn't like most other guys…he's very contradicting! And it really pisses me off. He gets angry so easily, but I love the look in his eyes when he gets angry. Oh, and did I mention he's hot? He has spiky orange hair, and brown eyes. He's sorta tall I guess, I mean still shorter than me but he's around 5'11". And yes, I am not shy in any way to admit he's hot.

I shook my head then smiled to myself at my thoughts. Then I rounded the corner and saw that Kurosaki was already by our spot, tapping his foot impatiently. Oh shit.

Ichigo's POV

I'm pissed. He's late, on the first day already. I don't even know why I bother getting angry anymore. I should've expected this. Honestly, I should've. With a sigh, I glanced down at my watch. 7:43. I start tapping my foot impatiently, thinking to myself.

We'll be lucky if we make it to school on time now. Great. Just fuckin great. I'm debating whether not he's even coming, but he has to be right? It _is_ the first day after all. I'm just starting to doubt this as I look up and see him round the corner with a smile on his face. Oh no. Oh _hell_ no. I really hope I'm seeing wrong. He _did not_ just round that corner with a **smile** on his face! He's five minutes late! The nerve of some people…

I send a death glare right at him, and his smile only grows. Until next thing I know, he's standing right in front of me, with this big shit eating grin on his face and his bright blue hair styled up the way it usually is. It really pisses me off that when I talk to him or look at his face, I have to look _**up**_ at him. After all he is 6'1". I know, I know. It's not that much taller me, but still. That I even have to slightly, just barely, look up pisses me off. And I know he knows it too.

I re-focus myself on the idiot in front of me and realize that his grin has long since faded, but you can still tell he's in a good mood. I glare at him again and say, "You're five minutes late, and you just waltz in here like you fucking own the place with a smile on your face?"

"That's right." He says. Man, how infuriating.

"We might as be late now, thank you very much." I say in an irritated tone of voice.

"Who cares if we're late? It's just school." He says and rolls his eyes.

Of course. He would say that, how like him. It took all of my willpower not to grab him and shake him. He's so stupid sometimes it's laughable, however this was not one of those times. Did he already forget it's the first day of school? "You're right, I wouldn't care any other day, but have you already forgotten that it's the first day of school? You might not give a damn what the teachers think of you, but_ I_ at least want them to think that I'm not just some teenager who doesn't give a shit about his grades."

Maybe that was a little rude. I know Grimmjow is in fact really smart, but that he just doesn't try really hard. But when he does, you'd be shocked. I see him flinch and I wince. I immediately feel bad for what I said. I don't know why I even got so angry. It's not like school is more important to me than my best friend. Maybe I should apologize…..

Grimmjow's POV 

Ouch. That was a low blow. Why does even get so angry anyways? Oh, well. It's not worth him being mad at me so I guess I'll apologize. Yeah, I know I have nothing to apologize for but I don't want him mad at me for no reason. I look away and here I go, doing something stupid. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be late but I overslept."

I hear him sigh. "No, you don't need to apologize. It's my fault for getting angry over nothing, I geuss I'm just overstressed with the idea that were already in our second year of high school. I didn't wanna screw it up this year so I didn't want to be late, that's all."

Well, that's surprising, but in a good way. He hardly apologizes. I look back at him and I see a look of guilt in his eyes. Well, isn't this a sappy moment. Being the person that I am, I just have to go and make the most out of it, right? Haha, wrong.

"You know, you said you didn't want to be late, right?"

"…Yeah, why?"

"Then why did you just waste another 5 minutes yelling at me?" I ask him with a raised eyebrow. I can tell I pissed him off by the way his eye starts twitching. He turns around and starts walking quickly towards the school.

"Well, won't this be a fun day," I chuckled under my breath.

**A/N: Well, how was it? Next chapter a yes or no? Review please! I need opinions!**


	2. Past to Present

**A/N: Thank you so much for the follows and favs! And the reviews lol. This chapter is a little bit longer than the last one, so yeah…Anyways! The **_**italicized**_** words are flashbacks (most of the time). And I'll definitely try to write in Ichigo's POV more, but I'm not too good at writing him. But I'll try my best! Oh and xXx is a time skip**

**Warnings: Swearing, Yaoi (in later chapters), OOC. Same Disclaimer as last time.**

**Chapter 2:** Past to Present

Ichigo's POV  
_Lunch time at school, same Monday_

And so there we were. Me and my big group of friends, just sitting on the roof, eating lunch. So far, my morning classes had gone just fine except for…

"I can't believe you were late for the first day of school, Ichigo." Rukia looks at me in disbelief. I don't understand why she's always doing that but it's slightly irritating.

"It's not like I tried to be," I started saying, "it was Grimmjow's fault anyways…"I mumbled.

_By the time I saw the school, it was already 8:15. I sighed to myself, 'Thank you very much, Grimmjow.' I looked over at my best friend to see that he appeared to be lost in thought. Oh, well. Better not piss him off by asking what he's thinking to himself. You see, the funny thing is, we've been best friends for years but whenever I try to ask him what's on his mind or anything like that, all he replies is 'Nothing.' It's so irritating. I mean, I guess he doesn't do that _all _the time_, _but it's still annoying._

_We were just walking into the classroom when we heard the teacher say, "And I will be expecting great things from you this year." Then she turned to look at us, and said, "Well, if it isn't Ichigo and Grimmjow. How nice of you to join us this morning," then she paused before continuing, "I sure hope the entire year doesn't go the way you've started it. Please take your seats." At least Grimmjow and I had ended up in the same class again. _

_I found my seat to the right of Renji, to the left of Rukia, behind Chad, and in front of Szayel. Wow, did I get lucky or what. Except for sitting front of Szayel, because last time I saw him I remember him being some smart freak who was really weird. But, he's in the same family as Grimmjow so I guess I shouldn't be rude. And besides, he may be a smartass but he's nice to me, although I'm not sure why…oh, well._

_Unfortunately, Inoue, Keigo, Mizuiro, Toshiro, and Shiro were in a different class. And not to mention the fact that Shuuhei, Kira, and Matsumoto were all a year older. But it didn't really matter, because we all get together at lunch. Well, most of the times that is. Sometimes just Grimmjow and I will eat lunch together down in the courtyard-type thing. I like those days most, but it's not like I'm gonna ask him if he wants to eat together. I mean, that would just make me sound like a girl, right? And besides, we both already know without having to say anything to each other. _

_I looked over to see where Grimmjow sits and saw that he got lucky too. He got to sit by Ulquiorra, Shinji, and Nnoitra. Wait….that could actually be very bad…oh well. Sucks for _him_, hahaha. Maybe Shinji would let me switch…wait. I don't even care…I don't think… Then he looks up at me and sees me staring at him and then he grins. Then winks. He actually just winked at me! Oh. My. God. I really would like to know what's going through that thick skull of his right now. I lightly blush and look away. Wait! Did I just blush?! No! No, this can't be happening! I really hope he didn't notice…_

All of a sudden, I heard a loud shriek, bringing me back to the present. The shriek came from down in the courtyard, and only a few people up here seemed to hear it, but I was curious so I quickly finished my lunch and headed down there. I was shocked with what I saw.

Grimmjow's POV

Today wasn't as amusing as I had hoped it would be. And it was already lunchtime, too. Oh, well. '_Maybe I can still make it a little but more amusing…hmm…yeah, there might still be a way.' _I thought to myself, my trademark grin coming on to my face.

"What's so funny, Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra asks me. I look at him and see that like always, he has no expression on his face. The little shit pisses me off. He always treats everyone else like their trash, scum. I hate it. "Thinking about how you're planning on not coming to school for the rest of the week?" Another thing I don't like about him. He never lets anything go. Ever.

I just scowl at him and look away. It's all I can do to keep myself from screaming in his face. Why did he have to choose Karakura High? To be with me, Nnoitra, and Szayel? Yeah, I highly doubt that. He's certainly smart enough to go to any other high school that he wants. And I'm _sure _Aizen would pay for it. After all, we all know Ulquiorra is his favorite. Damn that Aizen, I really don't know why he adopted me in the first place.

You see, Aizen is my foster father. In total, he has 12 foster children. Me, Nnoitra, Ulquiorra, Tia, Nel, Baraggan, Starrk, Lilynette, Zommari, Szayel, Yammy, and Aaroniero. Although, most of the time I wonder why he bothered. I mean, he never talks to us except for the occasional 'family dinner'. He sent us off to live with each other, yet he still has the balls to tell us what to do. But I suppose we have to, considering he pays for our houses, apartments, etc. But he never really wants us to do much. Although we all have to be enrolled in this special martial arts training program. It's called Espada Training. I wouldn't really mind going there except for the fact that some freaks named Gin and Tousen are the people that run it. Gin is this completely pale weirdo who rarely opens his eyes, and Tousen…that guy's sense of justice is just fucked up. And not to mention that last year, he broke my arm. Broke it! I was so fucking pissed. I had to lie to Ichigo and tell him I got in a fight, otherwise he probably would have done something stupid, ya know? Oh man I stilled remember the way his face looked when we got lectured by the teacher…

_As we walked into the classroom the teacher was just finishing her welcome speech, if that's what you could call it. I had a lot on my mind, like how I could make Kurosaki jealous. That would be funny, for sure. I wasn't really paying any attention till I heard her say "Please take your seats." I looked around till I spotted my seat, and damn was I not pleased._

_I had to sit to the right of Nnoitra, to the left of Ulquiorra, and in front of that annoying dumbass, Shinji. Great. At least I got to sit by Nnoitra. Even though he did start fights with me a lot, we agreed on a lot of things. Although to go and ruin that tiny good thing, I had to sit next to Ulquiorra, that damn brat. He treated everyone around him like shit and he never showed emotions. I don't understand why. After all, we all have emotions, it's not like he's any different. But then again…sometimes I wonder… And not to mention Shinji. He really is a dumbass. Always acting cheery…and not to mention he lets some 12 year old named Hiyori beat him up! Okay seriously, who can't defend themselves from a 12 year old? I plan on switching with someone anyways, so I can sit closer to Ichigo. I wonder who's sitting by him; maybe I could switch with one of them._

_As I look to my right to see who Ichigo is sitting by I notice him staring at me. Aw, he was looking to see who I sat by, wasn't he? That little thought makes me grin. I wonder if he was thinking about having me switch with Szayel..? Then I do something totally random. I wink at him. Yes, I winked. I don't even know why I did it, but I saw him blush and I think to myself "He's so cute when he blushes…" He quickly looks away and I realize that he's embarrassed. Adorable. Nearly as hot as he is when he's mad. But I had better stop thinking about him before I start fantasizing about him. Not that I don't…I just don't at school. _

A loud, close shriek brings me back to the present. I look up from staring at the ground to see that dumbass Shinji getting tackled. But not by Hiyori this time, and that's a shock. Instead he's getting tackled by Shiro. Shiro has always made uneasy…after all, he looked exactly like Ichigo. Ya know, except for the fact that he was white as a piece of paper and his eyes were black and gold. His irises were gold but the main part that is supposed to be white is black. Well, I don't know him all that well, so I basically ignore him.

I saw Ichigo watching the scene a little ways off and decide that my day has not been amusing enough. So I decide to do something that might piss him off, just so I can give him grief about it later.

Ichigo's POV

I saw Shinji get tackled by Shiro and started laughing my ass off. Shiro seemed pissed at Shinji for whatever reason. Then they started arguing and eventually I got bored watching them. Then I remembered that Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Nnoitra, and Szayel usually ate lunch down here. I looked up from the fight to try and spot Grimmjow. And I spotted him all right. And I do **not** like what I see.

He was directly across from me, on the far side of the courtyard and he was flirting with **some girl. **He had her back against a tree and one hand by her head. He had this look on his face that said that he was clearly enjoying himself. What the fuck was he doing? The girl looked really nervous, and maybe a little into it. I don't know if that pissed me off more, or the fact that he would flirt with her to begin with. And so then I did something really stupid.

I marched my happy ass over there and grabbed him by the shoulder and yanked him away from the girl whose name I did not know.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I hissed at him, trying to keep my composure. The girl just stared at me wide eyed and I pinched the bridge of my nose and tried to be calm so as not to yell at the girl to leave.

"I should be asking you that." He said in that smartass tone with an eyebrow raised. God, he infuriated me. But he looked so gorgeous at the same time. I can't think about that right now, I reminded myself angrily. Although, what he said _is_ true.

Why did I get so angry just now anyways? I shouldn't be jealous, should I? I mean, after all, I know that Grimmjow can do whatever the hell he wants to, so there's no point to being jealous. I learned that a long time ago. Yet, some big part of me doesn't care. I don't like seeing him flirt with girls, or anyone for that matter. _'But he certainly isn't going to be flirting with me anytime soon'_ I thought to myself bitterly. I sighed in resignation and remembered that I still have to say something back to Grimmjow. Shit.

"I just…uh..wanted to make sure that you got back to class in time, is all." Thankfully it was already time to go back to class. I turned around so I didn't have to see the look of suspicion that I just **know** he's giving me.

xXx

Back in class, the teacher was writing on the board, and I know we were supposed to be taking notes, but I really just couldn't concentrate on the board. Whenever I tried, the words would just end up getting blurry as I would lose my concentration again. I just couldn't get over what had happened at lunch. I know that I had no right to still be angry, and I definitely couldn't let Grimmjow onto that little fact or he'd never let it go. Some small part of me thinks he did it on purpose, just to see me angry. But why would he do that? Who knows. Has he always been this way? I find myself thinking of how we first met, and when we became friends, back in the 5th grade…

_It was the beginning of the 5__th__ grade year, and school had only been going for about 2 months. I already couldn't wait for the school year to be over. My dad never really understood why, he'd always say, "But Ichigo, you do so well at school! You always understand what the teacher is saying!" but that didn't matter to me. It was too easy, so easy it was boring. And that's why I hated school._

_One day after the morning classes had just gotten done and everyone was heading to lunch, I was on my way to my locker when I accidently ran into somebody. I dropped my stuff, as did the other person. I looked up to apologize, and was shocked when I saw baby blue hair and azure eyes. I was so shocked, I forgot what I was going to say. I just stood there with my mouth gaping open looking like a total idiot. However, I was brought back to my senses when all of a sudden he pushed me. I was not expecting that. I fell flat on my ass._

"_Oi, just what do you think you're staring at?" he narrowed his eyes at me._

_Oh, yeah. That's right. This kid is Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. He was known a lot around the school for constantly bullying on people. It just so happened that I was one of the lucky ones that Grimmjow had left alone. But just because he was the school bully didn't mean I had to let him bully __**me**__. So I got up, pushed him back, and said, "I didn't know that your self-esteem was so low that you call yourself a thing." And then I sneered at him. _

_Next thing I know, he punches me in the face. It hurt, but I didn't care. I had already been to more than one karate classes (though not for a while), so I quickly retaliated with a kick to the gut, knocking the air out of his lungs. That seemed to piss him off more, as he lunged at me with his fists flying. I was able to block the fist to my nose, but while I was doing that he managed to hit my right eye. Great, now I would have a black eye. In return, I hit him square in the jaw. Hard. So hard that I'm pretty sure my knuckles hurt more than his face. I could tell he was getting into the fight, which I didn't understand. Who likes fighting? Isn't just so much easier when everything is calm? I had figured that he picked on other people for some sort of touchy-feely reason, but right now it's quite clear that he only does because he enjoys it. Hmm…maybe he has some sort of deep rooted mental problem instead? Oh, well. Not much I can do 'bout that._

_He's about to lunge at me again, I can tell, but then all of a sudden a teacher walks up behind us. Now I don't think he would've noticed the teacher, except the fact that the teacher was clearly pissed and cleared her throat. We turned around to face the teacher and she glared at us._

"_And just what were you two boys doing?" she asked us. _

"_Nothing important." I say at the same time that Grimmjow says "None a yer business."_

_But well, this lady is a teacher. Obviously she isn't stupid. She can see the bruise already forming on my eye, and the bruise already forming on Grimmjow's jaw. And so what does she do, of course? She escorts us to the principal's office._

_xXx_

_After we had told the principal what happened, he told us that we would both be suspended for the rest of the week, and that he would be calling both of our parent to come pick us up, and to wait outside his office. The more I thought about what had happened, the worse I felt about it. I mean yeah, he was the one who pushed me, but I could have just ignored him and walked away. I suppose it didn't really matter now that it had happened. I looked over at him to see he was staring gloomily at the wall. Geez, I wonder what his problem is. He can't possibly still be mad, can he? _

_Before I knew it I saw my father walk into the office, and from the look on his face he was not happy. Sighing, I got up, got my shit, and got out. He didn't start talking to me until we were in the car._

"_Ichigo, I don't even know what to say to you. From what I heard, he was the one who pushed you first. And of course you have every right to defend yourself, but did you have to do it with your fists?"_

_I just scowled and looked away from him. Why did he have to say what I was thinking? Did he do that on purpose? _

"_Don't get me wrong, I'm proud of you for defending yourself, it's just that is seems that you've been changing…ever since the accident.." his father finished that sentence kind of nervously._

_The accident. Why did he have to bring that up? As if I could ever forget that my mother was hit by a car, right in front of my eyes. It's been almost two years now, but that doesn't make things any easier, any better. And what did he mean, 'you've been changing'? _

"_Have I been? I hadn't noticed." I replied kind of curiously._

"_You've been more temperamental." _

_What was that supposed to mean? Although, I geuss I already knew, because he was kind of right. I had been getting angrier a lot easier these days. Every time I'd find myself getting irritated or angry, I'd wonder what was wrong with me. Then I'd remember how it never used to be this way, and just get mad again. I needed a way to get my frustrations out, I realized. My dad seemed to realize it too._

"_Maybe you could start going to some sort of martial arts classes," he suggested._

"_Sure, why not?" I replied. I wasn't sure how this would turn out, but might as well give it a shot._

_xXx_

_Three nights later, around 1 a.m. I was still awake, finding myself unable to sleep. My mind kept going back to the incident with Grimmjow, and I don't know why. Yeah, I felt bad for hitting him, but there was no way __**I**__ was going to apologize for what he started. Like hell! Although I guess it was my fault for running into him the first place, but…he didn't even give me time to apologize! What a jerk! I mean, it's like he wanted a fight! Ugh. I wish I could just fall asleep already… maybe I'll apologize after school on Monday for running into him…yea. That's what I'll do I decided, as I drifted into sleep._

_xXx_

_Come Monday, I had almost lost the nerve to apologize to him. But then my eye would throb (yes, he did end up giving me a black eye) and I would continuously remember that it was my fault the whole thing happened anyways. So, after school on Monday I found myself waiting outside for him. Just as he was walking by me, I called out to him to stop him._

"_Hey, Grimmjow!"_

"_What?" The way he said it made it quite clear he didn't want to talk to me right then. But I didn't care. I waited all day to apologize, I won't stop now. It would just make me sound stupid._

"_I'm sorry I ran into you last Monday." I grumbled while not looking at him._

"_It's fine, I geuss. You were a pretty good fighter anyways, from what I could tell." He replied, and the way he said it made it sound like he wouldn't mind fighting me again. _

_I looked up in shock and saw this huge grin on his face. Somehow, it suited him. But that isn't why I was shocked._

"_Aren't you going to at least apologize for pushing me?" I asked him in utter disbelief._

"_Nope." His grin grew wider as he said that. Then he turned around and walked away._

For some unknown reason(at least it was unknown to me), Grimmjow and I had been friends ever since then, basically inseparable. It was strange to think, really, that two people could become friends from some carelessness and some anger issues. But we did, and we are still friends to this day…even though it doesn't seem like it all the time. I could feel myself getting lost in memories again until the teacher cleared her throat, causing me to look up at her.

"Well, it seems you've finally stopped daydreaming Mr. Kurosaki."

Shit. Was she talking to me this entire time?

**A/N: okay, I need to know if In the next chapter I should put how they met in Grimmjow's POV or not…and was this long enough or too long? Tell me your thoughts!**


	3. Friendship

**A/N: THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVES! Like seriously, thank you all! This chapter is a little shorter this time…heh hope ya don't mind. Uhm, the title for this chapter doesn't really have much to do with the chapter itself, it's just the best I could come up with.  
-.-' as always, please review!**

**Warnings: Swearing, Yaoi (not yet though!), and OOCness**

**Chapter 3:** Friendship

Grimmjow's POV

_After school, same Monday_

"I still can't believe that you, of all people, were not paying attention in class." I said to Ichigo as we started the walk home. When I heard the teacher tell him to stop daydreaming, my eyes were so wide from shock, I thought they might fall off. But then I started laughing my ass off.

"_Well, it seems you've finally stopped daydreaming Mr. Kurosaki." I heard the teacher say. I looked over at my best friend in confusion, and saw that he had this "oh shit" expression on his face. What the hell? That is so not like him at all. I was in a state of shock._

"_I was…uh…um…just…uh…ya know…" I heard him say, well more like stutter, and I couldn't help the laugh that escaped._

"_Yes, I think I do know. Now, you get to read the next five pages out loud for us please." She said with a 'sweet' smile. At that I couldn't help but laugh my ass off, knowing how much he hated reading out loud._

"I had stuff on my mind." he says evasively. Hmm..that makes me curious.

"Like what?" I ask, though he probably won't tell me. If he just brushes it off, I'll get really angry. I hate it when he does that.

"I was just thinking about how weird it is that two people can become such close friends from some carelessness and anger issues, that's all." He gave me a small smile when he got done talking.

The way he said that just now made him sound sentimental. He was thinking about how we first met and became friends? Wow, that **was** a really long time ago, wasn't it? At least, it felt like it. In all reality it's not like we've been "best friends forever" or anything like that, but I still remember the day quite clearly.

_It was around the beginning of the 5__th__ grade year. Well, basically. School has only been going for a couple of months and it was already more than enough for me. It was one of those days for me, one where I was pissed off just for having to come to school. So there I was, pissed off, tired, and hungry. I was making my way to lunch when some kid who isn't watching where he's going runs into me, making by books and his fall to the floor. I look to see just who had run into me, and I see spiky orange hair and big brown eyes (_yes, his hair was slightly spikey, even back then_). I was pissed that he had run into me, and I didn't want an apology. So I pushed him and he fell. "Oi, just what do you think you're staring at?" I asked him and narrowed my eyes at him._

_I was thoroughly surprised however when he pushed me back saying "I didn't know your self-esteem was so low that you called yourself a thing." And then he sneered at me. Wow, he sure did have some nerve. And does that mean he's staring at me? Oh well, I am so pissed that he pushed me back. I'm not used to that. I don't know if I like it or not though. I punched him in the face, hoping he'd get the message that I was stronger than him. I had started martial arts training last year, after all. But then he retaliated with a quick kick to my gut, making me lose my breath. The damn brat! I lunged at him prepared to break his nose and give him a black eye. Unfortunately he blocked my blow to his nose, but I still got him in the eye. Ha. Teach him to mess with me. But then he punches me hard in the jaw. Damn. That __**hurt**__. _

_I was about to lunge at him again when I heard someone clear their throat. I turned around to see an angry glaring teacher. Great, just what I needed._

_xXx_

_After the principal had given us a lecture and sent us to wait outside, I saw some guy come into the office and Ichigo sighed. That's right, his name was Ichigo. His mother had died in some car accident a couple of years ago. Still doesn't make me feel bad for fighting with him though. Anyways, Ichigo picked up his stuff and left and I realized that guy must have been his father. I thought back to my fight with Ichigo and remembered the look in his eyes before I pushed him, and when he was angry. I decided that he was a good fighter, and intended to see those looks in his eyes again sometime._

_xXx_

_So after school on Monday as I was heading out to Starrk's car I heard Ichigo say "Hey, Grimmjow!"_

_Great. "What?" I ask him. I am not really in a mood to talk right now and I think he can tell, but obviously he doesn't care. _

"_I'm sorry I ran into you last Monday." The way he said it and wouldn't look at me was cute. Although, I didn't really take him as the type to apologize. _

"_It's fine I geuss, you were a pretty good fighter anyways, from what I could tell." I tell him, and it's the truth. I'd been thinking about it a lot lately and realized that he seemed like kind of a loner, like me. He would be a good friend probably, but I doubt he would want to be my friend after that fight. Oh well. I grin, but I don't know why._

_He looks up at me in shock and says, "Aren't you at least going to apologize for pushing me?" _

"_Nope." I say to him as my grin grows wider. Then I walk away._

"Yeah it is pretty strange, isn't it?" I ask him.

"Yeah." was his only reply.

Ichigo's POV

So there we were, me and Grimmjow, just walking home. And I must say that I am very confused. Knowing Grimmjow the way I do, I'm curious as to why he hasn't brought the lunch incident up yet, because _I know_ he will, just to tease me. The thing is though, I don't know how he knows what to do to make me get that angry. Obviously _I_ know that I get jealous, but how does he? Or does he even? Well, I'm not going to let it get to me right now. It's not like this is the first time I've thought this anyways. I look over at him and see the look on his face. The look that lets me know that whatever it is he's about to do or say, I'm not going to like it. Lovely.

"So…lunch was interesting today." he says. Great. Here we go. Might as well play dumb.

"Yeah, Shinji getting tackled by Shiro was pretty funny." I say in reply.

"Yeah, I geuss it was…but that isn't what I was talking about." He says in a smug voice.

"Oh? Did Ulquiorra say something that was amusing?" I ask, knowing that he hates Ulquiorra and that he wouldn't 'waste time on the damn bastard' as he had once so kindly said.

"Depends. Are you jealous again?" he asks. What. The. Fuck. He knows?! I stop dead in my tracks, turn to look at him and see a smug smile on his face. I narrow my eyes then turn around and keep walking. I try to ignore him, but I really need to know if he knows how I feel about him. So I continue to play dumb hoping he'll state what he knows, or something of the sorts.

"Don't know what you're talking 'bout." I say casually.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about."

"Oh yeah, that's right…now that you mention it I might remember something… Something about you practically forcing yourself on some girl. Isn't that right?" Now it's _me_ who's turning to look at _him_ with a smug smile on my face. Ooh, he's getting irritated.

"That is not what happened, and I was referring to the part where you got jealous because I was flirting with that girl."

"Did I ever say that I was jealous?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Why else could you have been that angry?" he asked in his smartass tone.

"I told you then. It was the first day of school and we were already late this morning, I just didn't want you to be late again, is all." I hope he drops it. I can tell that he suspects something and I really don't want to have to explain that I am insanely attracted to him. My best friend. A guy. I mean, it's not like I'm gay (and I don't have anything against gay people though!) but I'm also not attracted to girls…but the only guy I've been attracted to is Grimmjow, so I don't know. I'm confused. And I like it that way, so I try not to think about it too often.

"Hmm…okay than." He says with a smile. Thankfully, he lets it drop after that.

Then we start talking about the homework we got, which consisted of math, English (I hated learning the language, it was so difficult and had way too many rules, in my opinion), and some sort of science. But I wasn't paying attention when the teacher gave out the science homework, so I was kind of screwed.

"Man teachers are such assholes. Giving us homework on the first day…what a pain in the ass." He says and groans.

"I know. I don't even know what the science assignment is." I agree.

"You could come over to my place later and we could work on the assignments." he suggested.

All of a sudden, my heart beat faster. I don't know why, considering that it's not the first time I've been over to his house, and he's been over to mine before. Best to ignore it for now, I guess.

"Sure, what time?"

"Don't care."

"Okay"

Just then we got to the part of the walk where we go our separate ways. "Later." he says.  
"Bye." I say in return.

When I get home it's already 4 o'clock and I decide that I'm gonna take a nap. As I'm trying to fall asleep, my mind starts to drift. _I'm glad I got to see Grimmjow today, the last time I saw him was 4 days ago. Although, we did still text of course…but texting your best friend is nothing like actually seeing them. Especially when your best friend is a tall, blue haired, blue eyed hottie like mine is._ I thought to myself as I started to fall asleep for maybe an hour, possibly two before going to Grimmjows.

**A/N: okay, I know that was short and mostly in Ichigo's POV so to make up for it, the next chapter will be longer and more in Grimmjow's POV ... and I'll try to keep updating everyday like I have been, but if the chapters are longer then I might not be able to update every day. But the **_**longest**_** it will **_**ever**_** take is like, a week, but it'd only take that long because…**_**unfortunately**_**…school is starting soon *shudders***


	4. Questions

**A/N: okay, so I'm not sure which part of Coyote Starrk's name is his first name, so I'm going to go with Starrk cuz it sounds normal…however if I'm wrong feel free to correct me cuz I'm not against using Coyote either. Oh, and I don't own Symmetric Target by Valshe. **

**Warnings: Swearing, Yaoi (later but soon) OOCness**

**Chapter 4: **

Grimmjow's POV

I had just walked in the door and put my stuff down when I noticed the note on the small table. It read:

_Grimmjow,  
Obviously if you're reading this I am not at home. I will be out with Tia, Nel, Szayel and Lilynette until whenever I feel like coming back._

_Starrk _

Tch. How like him, to just leave. I don't even get worried when he does this anymore. They'll probably go clubbing or something like that, then he'll get drunk and go back to his and Lilynette's apartment. He basically lives there, but I don't care. I'm a big boy and I can take of myself _by_ myself. The only reason he took care of me when I was little in the first place was because Aizen didn't give him a choice. But I wouldn't really say he took care of me, not that I care. I still think he's a good brother when he tries to be, ya know?

Anyways, I continued to the kitchen and pulled open the fridge as I thought about what might happen later when Ichigo comes over. I know he's just coming over to work on homework, but maybe I can get him to stay and hang out for a little while after that. After all, it's been a while since we last hung out. A week at least. But I'll get him to hang out tonight, I'm sure of it.

Although, maybe not. He was acting pretty strange on the way home, now that I think about it. When I asked him about the whole lunch thing, normally he just would have brushed it off with some lame excuse right away. Instead, he acted like he didn't know what I was talking about. Weird for sure. But that isn't all that's weird. When I asked him to come over, he looked nervous for some reason. What's more is, I felt nervous asking him, which is totally strange considering it's not the first time he's been to my house or anything ridiculous like that.

Anyways, he probably won't be over till later, around 6, so I better find something to do for the next two hours. I could read, but that would just bore me to no end. Especially for two hours. Oh I know, I'll take a nap_. I just have to make sure to set my phone alarm so I'll be awake when Ichi gets here. Yes, that's right. Ichi is my own personal nickname for him. Or berry, but he gets pissed when I call him that. It's hilarious_. I joke to myself as I start to drift off to sleep.

Ichigo's POV

I get home to find that my dad is still at work, Karin is out playing soccer with her friends and Yuzu is cleaning the house. Poor girl, I feel sorry for her, having to clean up after their messes. But she never takes the offered help, saying that 'I can do it' and 'its okay really'. Well, I better just leave her to it.

I head up the stairs and go in my room. I drop my bag on the floor and go over to my desk and sit down. I open one of the drawers and pull out my ipod and start playing Symmetric Target. For some reason, the song is just awesome and it makes feel better. And right now I need to feel better, considering I just made myself sound like a total idiot. My head bangs down on the desk as I remember how I reacted when he asked me to come over_. I really hope he didn't notice… _I think as I, for some reason, start to fall asleep.

xXx

"Ichi-nii! Dinner is ready!" I hear Yuzu yell. What happened? Oh, right. I fell asleep at my desk. I groan as I lift my head up, damn my neck hurts. Oh shit. What time is it?! I look at my ipod to see that it's only 5:30. Oh good. I had originally planned on going to Grimmjow's house around 6, but since I'm gonna eat first it might be just a little later.

"Alright, I'll be down in a minute!" I yell back to her. I turn my ipod off, get up, and go downstairs.

Over dinner, I tell my dad I'm going to Grimmjow's to do homework and all he says is "Okay, I'm sure you are." And then he wiggled his eyebrows at me. What the hell?! I just stared at him like the world had just ended, for two reasons:

How could he possibly know I'm into Grimmjow?! Wait, if it's so obvious to him, then is it that obvious to Grimmjow too?

Who the hell wiggles their eyebrows these days?!

After dinner is done, I look at the clock to see that it's already 5:55 and I know I'd better get going so I get my homework and leave. On the way over to Grimmjow's house I think about how we don't have that much homework and how it'd probably be done within an hour or less. Maybe I'll stay later and hang out, well that is if he wants to of course.

I get to Grimmjow's house and knock on the door. It's been a while since I've been here. Even though it's only been like a week or a little longer. I wait a couple minutes, no answer. I knock again. Still no answer, so I ring the doorbell. No answer _again_. Dammit I did not walk all the way here for him to not be home, so I decide I don't care if it's rude or not, I'll just walk in.

I try the door and sure enough it's unlocked. So I walk in, put my stuff on the table, and go in the living room. There he is. Sleeping on the couch. How like him. I walk over there and start to shake him to try and wake him up. Bad idea. His head rolls to the side and I can see how he looks when he sleeps, and damn is he cute. He doesn't have the usual smirk on his face, in fact he looks carefree. It's a good look on him, I decide. However, just because I got lost in how cute he is right now, it never crossed my mind that he's one of those people who gets pissed off when they get woken up. Bad thing to forget when in the middle of waking one such person up.

Grimmjow's POV

Someone is shaking me. Whoever the hell this person is is gonna get their ass beat. I don't like being woken up. Wait. Woken up? Oh that's right, I feel asleep on my couch. Well then who could be waking me up? It better not be Starrk. I start to get pissed until I open my eyes and see Ichigo standing there above me. Immediately I stop the growl rising in my throat and blinked a couple of times. Shit, it's that late already?

"What time is it?" I say while I sit up.

"6:15." He replies while backing up so I can get up.

"Shit. Sorry, I must of forgot to set my alarm." Great, I was too distracted by my thoughts earlier.

"Nah, don't worry about it." He says. Wait. Did he let himself in? Not that I care, it's just amusing that he would, seeing as he usually would never.

"Well whatever, better get started on the homework." I looked at him, but didn't see any of his stuff. "Uh, you did bring it, right?" Some small part of me hopes he says he didn't. Well, actually a big part of me. But my hopes are pointless as he says, "Obviously." and rolls his eyes.

xXx

About an hour later we finally finish struggling through our math, English and science. But it's still so early. And not to mention we didn't really talk much except for me asking to copy his math and discussing what to do for English and Science. I'd like him to stay longer and doesn't seem like he wants to leave soon either, so I ask him if he wants to stay and watch a movie.

"Sure.." he says, although he sounds uncertain. I wonder why. Oh well. We decide on some action movie that's like two hours long that both of us have already seen, but we don't care.

While were sitting on the couch watching the movie, I'm not really paying attention. I have a lot on my mind. Mainly about Ichigo, about how he's been acting strange recently. Usually he's always got a scowl on his face, but recently he's been looking more thoughtful. To be honest, it's kind of creeping me out and I'd really like to know why he's been having that expression. Maybe it's because he has a girlfriend… no. I refuse to believe that. _It's probably just because of school _I tried to convince myself. Key word: tried. And I failed miserably. I just can't get it out of my head that he's got a girlfriend, or some girl he's interested in. Maybe that one chick with the orange hair and big boobs? Or the short feisty one with black hair? But then again, the one with orange hair seems to be more into Ulquiorra…

Before I know it, the movie is over. But, I don't want him to leave yet and I can't get this feeling of absurd jealousy (for something I don't even know!) out of my head. Since I've never been one to beat around the bush, I decide that I'll just ask him. I mean, that wouldn't be awkward, right? We are friends after all. And besides, the worst it could come down to is him having a girlfriend. The thing is, I'm possessive. I know he's not mine, but I want him to be, and because of that I'm more possessive towards him than other people. I don't know if he just doesn't notice or doesn't care, but either way I don't give a damn. Well here goes nothing.

"Sooo… you've been acting strange recently." I begin.

"W-What are you talking about?" he stammers. Oh? I wonder why he stammered.

"Almost like you're ya know, _interested_, in someone." I continue.

"Why would you think that?" he asks while looking anywhere but at me.

"Because lately you've had this _thoughtful_ look on your face."

"And why is that so weird?" he asks flippantly.

"Cuz usually you're scowlin'." I say, and it _is_ true, whether he knows it or not.

See, there he goes scowling again. "I don't see why my facial expressions would make you think that." He says and I notice a light blush in cheeks. But wait, that means he is into someone…?

"Oh, so you are into someone then?" I ask teasingly, although it secretly hurts.

"I wouldn't say that…" he says as his face lights up in a blush. Damn, he's adorable when he blushes.

"Hmm… maybe that feisty short one? What was her name again…oh right! Rukia! Or maybe that one with orange hair, Inoue. Or there's always-"

"I'm not into either of them, they're just friends." He says, and he sounds kind of…angry? No, that's not it…

"How do I know you're not just saying-"

He cuts me off and mumbles something.

"What's that? Didn't hear ya."

"_I said_, I'm not into girls!"

**A/N: okay, so I know I haven't updated in like forever. Sorry bout that, my motivation kind of ran away and decided to have a party by itself. I know I said this chapter would be longer, but this was the best to I could do for now. And yes, I do know I'm a bitch for that cliffhanger after so long xD**

**Updates will be random I geuss, cuz unfortunately school starts **_**tomarrow.**_** Great, right? NOT. Anyways, reviews are always helpful! For real, they're like a big box of motivation! **


	5. Secrets

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews! I was so pumped to read all them! Okay, so the updates from now on will be sporadic, but I will still try my hardest to update regularly or something like that. So yea… on with the story. Same warnings and disclaimer as always obviously.**

**Chapter 5: **Secrets

Ichigo's POV

What the fuck just came out of my mouth?! I _really_ had not meant to say that at all. True, I had recently been thinking about a way to tell Grimm about how I feel, being as I was damn sick of hiding it and seeing him flirt with random chicks, but I certainly hadn't meant to let it slip in this fashion. But then again, I geuss I didn't _really_ let it slip. I just said I'm not into girls. _But that's hardly any better,_ I mentally face palmed.

Right now, I was still sitting on Grimm's couch, my eyes widened in shock at the words that just came out of my mouth. He was staring at me like… what? I couldn't really tell. There was this sort of awkward silence as if my words still hung in the air. Dammit, why won't he just say something already! I'm nervous enough as to how he'll react, but not being able to tell is all the worse. So I narrowed my eyes and took the initiative.

"What? You got a problem with that or something?" I say defensively.

He raises an eyebrow and says, "No, I don't have a problem with that at all," then he pauses and smirks before continuing, "I'm just surprised you finally admitted it." He finishes casually.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I ask him angrily. Although, I'm not really angry. I'm more like, ya know, panicking on the inside. Almost at the stage of a full blown freakout.

Because if Grimm knew I liked him and he didn't acknowledge it because he didn't feel the same way, it would almost be worse than me keeping my feelings bottled up my whole life and him finding someone he loved. Almost. They're at the same level I'd say. Because if he at least never knew I loved him (wait, do I even love him?) then he could never have been the one to hurt me, but if he knew and didn't feel the same it'd crush me. Which is ridiculous, right? I mean, I sound like a girl! But it's how I feel, nonetheless.

"Oh come on Ichi, you have to know how obvious it is." I visibly freeze and stop breathing when he says that.

"I mean, whenever we go to clubs or parties, you never flirt with anyone. Whenever we see a hot chick, you don't even look twice. And not to mention, you yourself said you're not interested in any of the in our school. What else was I supposed to think?" he says and shrugs. However, it didn't really register in my mind right then about how he wouldn't look at me directly or for longer than a few seconds.

Well, at least he didn't know that I like, like _that_.

"Oh, okay then. So, are you really okay with it then?" I ask him a bit hesitantly. Just because he might have already known, or at least suspected, didn't mean he was necessarily okay with it, and I wanted to double check to be sure.

He snorts. "Of course I am. Why the hell wouldn't I be? What gender you choose to fuck is your own business."

I feel my eye start to twitch at that comment. I'm about to retort something about how it isn't about fucking… but then my phone rang. Stupid phone, making me miss my chance to bitch at Grimm.

I look at my caller ID to see that it's just my idiot father. Why is he calling me? Oh well, better pick it up, just to see what he wants at least.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Oh Ichigo, my darling son! Your dad was just wondering what time you'd be home!" he said, well, more like shouted. Then he continued to talk about some other shit I couldn't care less about before I told him I'd be home soon and hung up.

"What'd he want?" Grimm asks.

"Just to see what time I'd be home. He seemed pretty impatient, so I geuss I had better get going." I say as I roll my eyes. It wasn't even late yet!

"Alright, se you tomarrow." He says as I walk out the door.

Grimmjow's POV

After he left, I leaned against the door and exhaled the breath I had apparently been holding in this entire time.

"_I'm not into girls."_

That had come as a shock. Well, I mean I geuss I _did_ always have this _feeling_. But I always just brushed it off to the side, ya know, never paid much attention to it. Cause that would be like hope building up inside of me, just to be crushed. But I'm not depressing or depressed so I don't focus on that shit.

"_No, I don't have a problem with that at all." Then I smirk cause what I'd like to say to him basically goes as follows: _

'_What if I told you I'm not into girls either?' I would say with a devilish smirk. _

_Then he would lean in and say something like 'Oh? Is that so?' _

_**Wait**__! I need to stop that train of thought right there, _before_ it causes me a problem down south. I mean, how strange would it be if your best friend got a boner after you just told them you're not into girls…and you're both guys… It would be awkward, to say the least. _

"_I'm just surprised you finally admitted it." I say. I'm curious to see his reaction to that, which is why I said that. I like to freak him out, and I can tell that he is totally sitting there panicking. _

"_What the hell are you talking about?" he says angrily._

_Oh shit. That's a good question. I only said what I did to see his reaction, but now I hafta come up with some reason as to why I said that. Uh-oh. Oh well, better put my mind to the test. But before I reply, I notice something resembling panic, sadness, and something like… apprehension in his eyes. Hmm. _

_So I came up with some bullshit excuse, about him not checking girls out or flirting with them. Which he did sometimes, but I geuss that was a while ago now. Man, I am such a liar. Why don't I just tell him? Although, I geuss it would be awkward to tell him after he just told me that he's gay. _

_He asks me if I'm sure if it's okay, and I reply that of course it is, why wouldn't it be? And I also, for some reason, feel the need to add in a comment about how it's his choice which gender he fucks, and I'm not sure why I did that. _

_I can tell he's irritated by the way his eye twitches. I _do_ really want to tell him… and now _would_ be the perfect time… but then his cell phone goes off. Damn whoever's calling, ruining my chance to tell him I don't like girls either, making me miss the chance of living one of my deranged fantasies. _

_Turns out it was his dad, wanting him to come home. So he gets up, says bye, and leaves._

And that brings me back to the present. Now that he told me and is going to be open about being into guys, will things be awkward between us? I sure as hell hope not. I know I certainly won't try to be awkward, but then again, I never really did get around to telling him how I feel. And that could cause some pretty uncomfortable moments…like when I see him in gym shirtless…or when he stays overnight and uses my shower… ya. Definitely gonna have to either tell him soon, or just not tell him and take him by surprise. But with the way he is, that second option would probably just backfire.

See, the way I view it is this: he's a single guy that is prefrenced towards other guys. I also happen to be a single guy. Now maybe I'm not just into guys, but I geuss I've always seen girls as objects…it's bad, I know. But the only guy I've ever been interested in is Ichigo. I've always guessed it was because that since I've known him for so long he just grew on me. Honestly, I have no clue what I'd do if I didn't get to make fun of him and give him hell every day. _That what best friends are for right?_ I think with a sly grin.

Anyways, back to the point. I wonder if what he'd think if I told him I wanted to fuck him senseless. Cuz I do. Normally I wouldn't give a damn what he thinks…but I'm not fuck someone if it's not consensual. Especially my best friend. And yes, _I am_ hell bent on fucking my best friend. But I don't want all that touchy feely crap…ya know…a relationship. I shudder at the thought of the word alone.

I don't like the idea of a relationship for a simple reason. I don't want feelings involved, cause where there's feelings there's pain. And I really don't want to see Ichigo hurt, let alone be hurt by me. So yea, in all reality it's pretty simple. In my mind at least. I happen to know for a fact that Ichigo is not one of those people that would just fuck for the sake of a good fuck. Now, I may be able to convince him of it, but I just _know_ that somewhere along the way feelings would get involved, on whoevers side.

If he were to have feelings for me, I'd have to break it off cuz I don't want to see him hurt. But then again, that might just hurt him more, if his feelings were already obvious. I don't know, I'm really confused. If I were to… for some reason…develop *nervous mind laugh*…feelings, for Ichigo…well I don't know because to be 100% honest, I might already have some small feelings for him. In a romantic way. And yes, I _do_ know they're there, I just don't know how to deal with them. So I don't. It is just that simple.

But if I feelings for him, (which I do) then why I am having a mental discussion with myself about us being just fuck buddies? Ugh, this is damn irritating! Now I sound like I have mental issues!

_Could this night possibly be any more exhausting?_ I think as I flop myself on my bed and go to sleep.

Ichigo's POV

I arrived home to find my sisters and my dad playing a board game on the kitchen table. My dad was being his usual goofy self, whereas my sisters looked tired.

"Oh, you're home Ichi-nii!" Yuzu said cheerfully.

"Would you like to join us? We're playing Scrabble!" my dad says as if it's the best thing in the entire world.

"Just ignore him." Karin says.

"Yea, I was planning on doing just that. I'm gonna be up in my room if there's an emergency." I say elusively.

I head up to my room, only to realize I forgot all my shit at Grimmjow's house. Great. Well, I'll just text him in the morning and let him know. I don't really think I want to text him after the awkwardness that just ensued. He acted like he was all fine with it and shit, but I know him better. There was _definitely_ something on his mind, something big. But, I don't want to focus on it now. After all, he would have said something if it did secretly bother him. _He is Grimmjow after all,_ I think and roll my eyes.

Ya…Grimmjow…damn he looked fine in that tight shirt that showed off his muscles. But I shouldn't be thinking like that, he's straight! I continuously find myself having to remind myself that, but I can't help it. Even if, by some miracle, he was into guys, he'd be the type to want to just be fuck buddies. No feelings involved. But I don't want that, because you see, there are _already_ feelings involved. On my part at least. But if it was with him, I think I'd go for it, even if that's as close as I'd ever get. Because then, at least I would _get_ to be that close. But, I'd be lucky if he ever looked at me with anything _close_ to lust in his eyes.

Oh well, my mind is exhausted and so is my body. So fuck it, I'm going to sleep and hope it will all just have been a dream.

**A/N: okay so I know it's hella late, but I kept getting sooo distracted Dx last line I got the idea from Mockingbird by Eminem. Don't own it. Review, tell me your thoughts! **


End file.
